Many different types of tactical belts are worn by military personnel to provide a platform that allows various types of accessories, such as holsters and weapons, to be easily attached or detached for use by the individual. In some embodiments, the tactical base belt worn by an individual may be designed to be coupled to a protective vest and/or a load-bearing pack, for example a backpack, such that the individual may comfortably wear the protective vest and/or carry the backpack over long distances and over hostile terrain.
There are many manufacturers that design and manufacture various types of backpacks, protective vests and other load-bearing packs or tactical wear designed for different types of tactical missions or purposes. As such, one type of backpack or protective vest from one manufacturer may be needed for a particular phase of a mission, while another type of backpack or protective vest from another manufacturer is required for a different phase of the mission. Unfortunately, the multitude of different tactical base belts in combination with the different types of backpacks and other load-bearing packs or tactical wear available in the market may make it difficult to find one kind of backpack or protective vest that is compatible for engagement and mounting with a particular type of tactical base belt since different types of backpacks and/or protective vests from one or more manufacturers may not have an adapter arrangement that is compatible for mounting with a particular type of tactical base belt from a different manufacturer.
In addition, the individual may wear a dynamic load carriage apparatus coupled to a protective vest worn by the individual that assists in compensating for the shift in weight that occurs when an individual assumes different types of body positions. Some embodiments of a dynamic load carriage system may include first and second stays which are oriented parallel to one another and are coupled to a protective vest; however, there does not exist a universal adapter system for universally coupling the stays of the dynamic load carrier apparatus to a tactical belt worn by an individual.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding respective elements among the views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.